


Needy Girl

by kitten_michael



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: This is just filth born from a gif of Harry looking cocky as fuck





	Needy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This gif: http://boytoynamedcalum.tumblr.com/post/171392274200/harryhubba-please 
> 
> and my friend pleading me to wrote this is the reason this exists and um yeah its just all filth basically 
> 
> As usual feedback and requests can be left on my tumblr: djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com

"Harry." You whisper, voice breathy and a little whiney as his hand rests on your inner thigh almost under the bottom hem of your dress. Your lips are pressed to his ear so that the others around you wouldn't hear what you were saying. He tilts his head in your direction turning away from his friends he was currently talking to, Jeff was throwing Harry a party as a little pre-kick off to his upcoming tour, and he looks at you with a hint of a smirk but his eyes look disinterested. 

"What, d'you need a fill up on your drink, love?" He asks his fingers starting to rub circles on your inner thigh increasingly getting closer to your wet pussy and you were absolutely throbbing. He had been teasing you like this all night, light touches and brushes of his lips over all the little places he knew would get you slowly worked up without being obvious. It was becoming unbearable and you were doing everything in your power not to squirm in your seat.

"N-no I need you to stop teasing." You groan against his ear quietly and he just keeps chewing on his piece of gum intensely and he turns his head away from you that smirk still tilting the corners of his lips up. You let out a huff and excuse yourself from the table telling them you were gonna run to the bathroom. 

Once you're in the bathroom you let out a breath of relief. You were hot all over and you just needed some relief, your back pressing against the cool tile wall. Your fingers start trailing down your sides to the hem of your dress and you let out a soft gasp when theres a loud knock on the bathroom door.

 

"Moppet, open up." You hear Harry's deep voice through the door and your cheeks flush with heat all over again. You turn the handle opening the door and you look at him with wide lust filled eyes. "You're such a needy baby aren't you?"

You nod your head, bottom lip finding its way between your teeth. He chuckles and steps into the bathroom quickly, closing and locking the door behind him. He grabs a hold of your waist and starts kissing down your neck. You let out a breathy whimper fingers gripping the lapels of his button down shirt.

"So needy you couldn't even let daddy just enjoy his party tonight." He tuts lifting you up on the counter and stepping between your thighs. "Y'just couldn't wait until we get home, so now I'm gonna make this quick and I might not even let you get off petal and when we get home I'm not even gonna touch you. Because you couldn't behave so this is going to be your punishment." 

He proceeds to slide his large palm up your thigh, the pads of his fingers brushing over your soaked lace panties and growling low in his chest. His eyes flutter closed and he gets down on his knees in front of you, lips pressing kisses starting at your left knee and moving inward gradually his teeth dragging lightly over your skin every few kisses. Breathy whimpers pass your lips and your fingers have found their way into his soft curls tugging gently on them. He speeds up his movements remembering that he needed to be quick about this and he tugs your panties to the side with his teeth tongue swiping up through your slick lips and you bite your lip to hold the moan.

"F-fuck Har." You whimper softly fingers tightening in his hair and you can feel his smirk against your cunt. He quickly sets to work tounge firmly swirling around your clit in delicate circles and precise flicks, two fingers press against your wet hole and he teases the tips in and out making desperate pleas bubble out of your throat. 

"Shh, petal, you've gotta be quiet." He hums before giving your clit a hard suck and your hips buck forward wanting more. His fingers push in all the way and instantly curl up to find your gspot, lips and tounge still focused on your clit and your brain was going hazy from the pleasure. Soon you start to feel the pit of heat bubble up in your lower stomach as his fingers pump in and out of you at a fast pace and he looks up into your eyes his face glistening with your wetness, eyes burning with lust and it nearly sends you over the edge.

"Fuck Harry I'm gonna cum, please let me cum, please." You beg, your knuckles turning white from your tight grip amd your hips are grinding against his mouth and fingers erratically. Until both of them are gone and you're left panting on the counter dazed and confused whimpering desperately from the loss.

"Get yourself cleaned up love, I'll be waiting for you at the table." He hums standing up and straighteing himself out cleaning off his chin with a paper towel before exiting the bathroom stealthily. You just stare after him in shock, you hadn't thought he would actually leave you hanging like that and now you were dreading the rest of this night.


End file.
